Le sixième membre
by meumeu3312
Summary: Et si il y avait eu une autre Mikaelson 1000 ans plutôt et qu'elle était morte? Et si elle revenait à la vie? C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgent svp
1. Chapter 1

POV Klaus :

Où était-il ce crétin ?! Deux semaines ! Deux semaines sans nouvelles de Kol et en plus de ça il n'y avait plus de traces de lui à Mystic Falls, il avait tout simplement disparu.

Bon, en temps normal il pourrait être où il voulait et ne pas donner signe de vie pendant des décennies ça ne l'aurait pas gêné mais la Esther, leur _soi-disant _mère, essayée de trouver un moyen de les rayer de la carte et ce définitivement. Conclusion, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour disparaître.

Je pris mon portable pour essayer de joindre une nouvelle fois l'abruti qui me sert de frère quand mon autre frère, le grand cette fois, rentre dans le salon où je suis et me lance :

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Kol ?

- Non Elijah toujours aucunes nouvelles, je lui ai laissé des centaines de messages il ne rappelle toujours pas, à croire qu'il nous évite.

- … J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé. Tu penses qu'Esther pourrait l'avoir capturée ?

- On parle de Kol la, _intervint la seule fille de la fratrie, _il sait se débrouiller seul.

Elijah et moi poussâmes un soupir pour montrer notre perplexité. Certes Kol savait se débrouiller seul mais il avait un don incroyable pour s'attirer, et provoquer à toute la famille par la même occasion, une tonne d'ennuis et ça au bout de milles ans que ce soit Finn-le-traître, Elijah, Rebekah ou moi on l'avait tous compris.

Après ça je décide de passer mon je-ne-sais-pas-combien appel à l'idiot et lançais-je à ma famille :

- Par contre je jure que s'il ne répond pas à cet appel je demanderais à la sorcière Bennett de faire un sort de localisation, je le ramènerai par la peau du coup et je…

- _Allô ?_

- Kol ?

- _Non la reine d'Angleterre._

- Très drôle…

- _Au fait Nik tu sais que j'avais compris que tu voulais que je rentre au premier message, donc pas la peine de pourrir mon répondeur !_

- Espèce de crétin sans cervelle si tu m'avais répondu la première fois je n'aurais pas été obligé de t'appeler et de te laisser autant de message! Elijah et Rebekah étaient très inquiet pour toi, ils n'ont pas arrêté de m'emmerder pour que je fasse un sort de localisation.

- Dixit celui qui a été faire un massacre dans la ville d'à côté pour se calmer parce qu'il était trop inquiet pour son petit frère… chuchote Rebekah avec un signe de tête d'Elijah en signe d'accord.

- Pas besoin de commentaire tous les deux et puis je vous rappelle que je n'étais pas tout seul !

- _Quoi ?! Nik inquiet ?! Mon Dieu, 'Lijah 'Bekah mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? On lui a jeté un sort qui la rendu plus humains ?_

- *petit sourire des deux surnommés* Kol arrêtes de dire des bêtises et dit nous où tu es.

- _Oh 'Lijah t'es pas drôle…_

- Alors ?

- _Euh… Bin… Comment dire…_

- Kol, prévint Elijah sur un ton menaçant.

- _En fait bin je suis en France._

- …

- …

- …

- _Vous êtes toujours là ?_

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire sombre idiot ceux que tu fais en FRANCE ?! , Klaus avait hurlé le nom du pays à la fin de sa phrase.

- _Si je vous le disiez-vous ne me croiriez pas et me prendrez pour un fou…_

- T'étais pas déjà taré ?

- Rebekah s'il te plaît tais-toi. Kol dis-nous pourquoi tu es dans ce pays et suivant ta réponse j'empêcherai ou non Niklaus de te tuer.

- _Je l'ai retrouvé et elle est devant moi ! _

*Haussement de sourcil collectif*

- Qui as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Elijah

_-Notre petite sœur; Emmy !_


	2. Chapter 2

-Kol ce n'est absolument pas drôle !, intervint Elijah.

-_Mais je ne plaisante pas je la vois devant moi en ce moment et j'ai même une photo si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous l'envoi._

En effet même pas une minute après je reçois une photo de Kol où on pouvait voir une adolescente d'environ quinze ans dans la rue. Elle était brune avec quelque reflet blond, d'une taille normale mais le plus frappant est que cette fille était _sons _portrait craché.

Je me retourné vers mon frère et ma sœur, qui avait regardé la photo par-dessus mon épaule, et remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi pâles et perturbés que moi. Alors ma décision fut prise :

- Elijah réserve des billets d'avion et tous les deux préparer vos affaires, nous allons en France !

Et tous les deux hochèrent la tête silencieusement encore perturbé par l'image qu'ils venaient de voir.

-EM-NM-KM-RM-EM-

POV Kol:

Je n'étais pas supposé venir ici mais un de mes informateurs m'a appelé il y a deux semaines en me disant qu'il avait quelque chose qui m'intéresserai sûrement et m'avait demandé de venir en France. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour faire chier Nik en ne lui disant pas où je vais mais aussi pour partir et me détendre un peu, parce qu'entre notre frère qui joue les agneaux sacrificiel, notre mère qui essaie de nous tuer et la bande de bébé vampire, et autre créatures surnaturels, qui essai aussi de nous tuer… je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre moi. Et en plus je ne pouvais tuer personne ! Dites à un loup de ne pas bouffer les brebis qui dansent devant son nez et ça fera le même effet : le loup et moi allons péter un câble !

Enfin bref. Donc je suis parti en toute discrétion pour ce pays de la gastronomie qu'est la France. Et là vous n'imaginez pas la tête que j'ai tiré quand mon informateur m'a annoncé qu'il fallait que je me rende dans un trou pommé dans le sud-ouest ! Bon l'avantage c'est que dans le sud-ouest il fait toujours beau mais quand même, je quitte ce trou perdu qu'est Mystic Falls pour me retrouver dans un autre trou perdu ! Au moins là-bas je peux chasser qui je veux, il y a pas de : « non Kol celle-là tu la touches pas c'est la copine de Nik » ou de « non Kol tu ne touches pas non-plus celui-là parce qu'il fait partie des amis du double Petrova » ou de « Non Kol tu n'arraches pas la tête à ce vampire qui t'as énervé parce que c'est aussi un ami du double Petrova et que si tu le fais je te mets dans un cercueil pour le reste du siècle ».

Mais quand mon informateur –que j'ai bouffé- m'a montré pourquoi il m'avait emmené ici j'en ai presque oublié ma liste de potentiels casse-croûtes. _Elle _était là, devant moi et même si je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être _elle_, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Après tout avec tout ce que j'ai vu et vécu, une petite résurrection de rien du tout ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis apparemment les sorcières l'aimaient bien quand elle était encore vivante. Mais non c'était juste impossible elles ne l'auraient pas fait parce qu'on était –ou plutôt on est- la famille Originelle, celle que les sorcières détestent. Donc comment ma petite sœur morte il y a mille ans –ou son sosie- peut-elle se trouver devant moi ?

Je décidais donc de la suivre. En une presque deux semaines j'appris qu'elle avait été découverte quelques mois plutôt dans une forêt pas loin. Elle n'était pas blesser mais par contre totalement amnésique. Elle ne se souvenait de rien sauf son nom _Emmy_. Exactement comme _elle. _Du coup elle vivait seule dans un appartement qu'on lui avait gentiment fournis après qu'elle ait démontré par a+b qu'elle pouvait se prendre en charge.

Mais j'avais découvert autre chose encore qui m'avait perturbé –décidément c'est fréquent en ce moment- _Emmy_ est insensible à l'hypnose !

Flash-back :

Il faut que je lui parle, que je découvre qui elle est.

Ca faisait maintenant 5 minutes que j'attendais qu'elle se sépare de ses amies pour prendre le chemin de chez elle. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut parler les adolescentes de nos jours, ce n'est pas croyable on dirait qu'elles ne sont jamais épuisé ! A c'est bon elle part : enfin !

Elle est environ à la moitié du chemin et traverse une ruelle un peu sombre à cause du soleil qui commence à se coucher (nda : on est en hiver) et je me place devant elle l'empêchant de passer. Elle sursaute surprise de me trouver là –héhé je fais toujours mon petit effet- et essai de me contourner manque de bol faut que je te parle gamine donc non tu ne partiras pas.

-Excusez- moi vous êtes dans le passage, me dit-elle avec une voix mi gêner-mi stresser.

Cette voix, c'est la même que la _sienne_… Non Kol reprends toi, mets-toi une bonne claque –mentale idiot !- et reconcentre toi. Ca ne peut pas être elle, c'est impossible.

- Je sais, dis-je d'une voix sûre, c'est fait exprès. –hé hop petit sourire un peu psychopathe-

- A…. –« a » ? comment ça « a » ? C'est le moment où tu commences à avoir peur et où tu me supplies de ne pas te faire de mal normalement alors ne dis pas « a » !- mais je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire…

- Et je le sais aussi.

- A… -cette gamine n'a aucune conversation m'a parole –

- Vois-tu ça fait une semaine que je te suis pratiquement 24h/24h et j'ai décidé de venir te parler.

- Me parler ? Pourquoi ? –je lui dis que je la suis depuis une semaine et ce qui l'étonne le plus c'est que je veuille lui parler !-

Je lui refais mon sourire de psychopathe et… OUI ! Elle réagit, elle a fait un pas en arrière enfin elle commence à avoir peur ! Enfin bref. Donc je disais, je luis fais mon petit sourire, m'avance –je jubile, elle continue de reculer- et à ben pourquoi elle recule plus ? A oui le mur, elle est bloquer contre un mur, ouf ça me rassure. Donc je lui attrape les épaules et je commence à exercer mon fabuleux pouvoir hypnotique :

- Qui es-tu ?

- _Emmy._ –aïe mon pauvre petit cœur mort-

- Emmy comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis amnésique.

- Bien-sûr et tu vas me dire que le fait que tu ressembles exactement à ma sœur est une coïncidence ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, genre elle ne comprend pas pff.

- Arrêtes de faire l'ignorante ! Alors quoi t'es une sorcière à qui on a demandé de faire ses preuves et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de provoquer la famille Originelle ?

- Et merde un taré…

- C'est ça et… hein ?

- Pourquoi c'est truc la n'arrive qu'à moi ?! Ce n'est pas possible ça, j'attire les ennuis ou quoi ? C'est le deuxième taré que je croise et d'ailleurs apparemment en ce moment c'est la mode des trucs surnaturels…

Mais qu'est- ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Tu n'es pas une sorcière ?

- J'ai un nez crochu ?

- Ben non.

- Des verrues un peu partout sur le visage ?

- Non.

- Alors est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une sorcière ?!

- … Mais t'es qui alors ?

- Emmy !

- Hum… bon je reviendrai plus tard en attendant : tu vas oublier qu'on a eu une conversation, oublier que j'existe et…

- A ben là ça va être un peu compliqué !

- Hein ?

- Comment vous voulez que j'oublie un type aux allures de psychopathe et qui me traite de sorcière ?

Fin du Flash-Back :


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

POV Kol :

Après ça j'avais essayé de savoir si elle avait de la veine de venus sur elle ou si elle en avait bu, résultat : apparemment elle ne connaît même pas cette plante, je dis bien apparemment parce qu'une gamine qui ressemble à ma sœur, qui n'a pas peur de moi, qui est insensible à l'hypnose - et qui n'a pas peur de moi ! - c'est quand même un peu louche. Enfin pour l'hypnose je referais un test quand le reste de la famille sera là. En y repensant je trouve que ça a été plutôt facile de les convaincre de venir ici, d'habitude je dois m'y prendre une bonne dizaine de fois et les harceler toute la semaine pour qu'ils acceptent, mais en même temps quand on sait pourquoi ils viennent c'est déjà un peu plus logique.

Pour en revenir à la gamine, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne parler à personne de notre conversation sous peine de mille et une souffrances auxquelles elle n'avait –encore une fois- pas réagie comme je le voulais j'étais repartit dans ma petite planque qui était en fait un manoir – et oui on est un Mikaelson ou on ne l'est pas- et j'y avais attendu le reste de la fratrie qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Je repensais à _elle_, _elle_ me manquait tellement et pas seulement à moi mais à toute la famille, _elle _avait ce don pour créer le bonheur juste par sa simple présence, tout le monde _l_'aimait : les sorcières, même Mikael devenait « un peu » moins brutal en _sa_ présence –je dis bien un peu mais pour lui c'était déjà beaucoup- _elle_ avait d'ailleurs toujours réussie à le calmer quand il voulait nous infliger des sanctions trop grandes, les animaux _l_'aimait bien aussi et quand je dis « animaux » c'est tous les animaux même les loup-garou mais ça c'était certainement dû à _sa_ condition de demi-sang. Et oui car, tout comme Nik, _elle_ n'était pas la fille de Mikael ni même la fille du père de Nik, non cette fois Esther avait tapé gros, _son _père était une sorte de chef de meute de loup-garou essentiellement composée d'alpha. Il y avait quatre grandes familles principales qui prenaient le contrôle de la meute à tour de rôle et, d'après leurs gênes, tous les membres de ces familles pouvaient après un entraînement qu'eux seul connaissait se transformer en loup à volonté sans presqu'aucunes douleurs. Ça c'est le genre de truc qui plairait à beaucoup de monde. Bon d'accord fallait quand même tuer quelqu'un mais quand on sait que tous les hybrides de Nik lui étaient asservis parce qu'ils n'avaient plus mal…

_DING DONG_

A ça y est, ils sont arrivés, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne les avais même pas entendu… J'allais leur ouvrir quand je décidais de les embêter un peu –niark niark niark (rire diabolique)-

-C'est qui ? _Demandai-je_

-C'est nous idiot et tu le sais très bien alors ouvre ! –ça c'est Nik-

-Que j'ouvre quoi ? _Dis-je d'une petite voix naïve_

-_Une voix féminine me répondit_- La porte.

-La porte de quoi ?

-De la voiture. _–_toujours Bekah_-_

-A ben fallait le dire plus tôt !

-Bien sûr que non imbécile ouvre la porte du manoir ! –Nik commence à s'énerver on dirait-

-Le mot de passe.

-AAAA ! Je vais l'étriper ! _Dit Nik sur un ton légèrement énervé._

-Kol ouvre cette porte ou c'est moi qui le fait mais ça serai dommage d'abimer ce manoir alors qu'on vient tout juste d'arriver… _Prévient Elijah d'un ton très sérieux._

Je me décide enfin à leur ouvrir la porte et ils entrèrent tous les trois avec leurs valises jusqu'au salon. Là ils me regardent avec leur regard –si il me fait encore poiroter je fais un massacre- et étend donner que la population de cette ville avait légèrement diminué depuis mon arrivée je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée de jouer encore avec leurs nerfs.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de parler.

Je suis désolé c'est un chapitre extrêmement court mais comme c'est ma première fic j'ai un peu de mal avec l'inspiration...

On m'a également demandé si il y aurait du Klaroline et disons que ce n'était pas prévu mais j'essaierai d'en mettre mais ça ne sera pas maintenant car pour l'instant ils sont en France.


End file.
